


Goddmmit, John!

by Callie_Girl



Series: Chas and his two dumbass kids [2]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: after supernatural adventures in babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: John Constantine ran off without warning, and now no one knows where he is. Again





	Goddmmit, John!

Chas heard an explosion. Now that? That is no way to wake up.  
He rushed down the stairs, hurdling the last few and gasping when he saw the total destruction in the kitchen.  
"John? JOHN?!" Dammit. Where was John?!  
Zed came down the stairs. "Chas, what the hell-"  
"John disappeared!"  
Zed walked over to the fridge. "Jesus. He left a note."  
"WHAT?!"  
Zed grabbed the index card and read it aloud. "Gone with Batman. BRB. and then... Batman wrote IOU one master warlock. You've got to be kidding me."  
Chas scratched his beard. "Why would Batman need John? Or vice versa."  
Zed chuckled. "Whatever it is, we better get the bail money."  
"Oh, joy."

At some ungodly hour, the front door opened. Chas turned on the lamp.  
"You wanna tell me where you've been?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
John scoffed. "What? I've got a curfew now?"  
Chas raised the other eyebrow. "Do you need one?"  
"C'mon, mate. It was Batman. The bloke's terrifying. And I got this book-" John pulled a large, ancient-looking book from his coat. "An' I got into a duel with Klarion."  
Chas choked slightly. "KLARION?!"  
John winced. "Shouldn't have said that."  
"Where on Earth does KLARION come into this!?!"  
"He broke into this one bloke's house looking for this book, and then Stargirl called for help and Batman came to get me."  
Chas sighed. "Full story. Now."


End file.
